


blank space

by rosecolleto



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolleto/pseuds/rosecolleto
Summary: "If you keep up these behaviors, you'll be dead before graduation." Well, that seems optimistic.Rue Bennett's life has always felt like it was based on tragedy. Hell, she felt as if she was literally living inside of a melodramatic comedy. Every day waking up felt like a new punch in her (figurative) dick. Jules abandoning her didn't help much. At least she wasn't dead yet. At least she wasn't living Nate's fucked up life.Nate Jacobs is a royally screwed up motherfucker. He knew he was an ass. He knew he was abusive. He knew he should be in jail. He also knew that he didn't give a fuck. Maddy still loved him. He still had his family, even if he hated them. At least he wasn't dead yet. At least he wasn't living Rue's fucked up life.This is a mess of my thoughts until season 2 of euphoria comes.updates will be inconsistent.
Relationships: Cassie Howard/Chris Mckay, Cassie Howard/Maddy Perez, Gia Bennett & Rue Bennett, Nate Jacobs/Maddy Perez, Rue Bennett/Nate Jacobs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	blank space

"If you keep up these behaviors, you'll be dead before graduation." Well, that seems optimistic...

Mrs. Bennett looked solemnly to her eldest daughter, Rue, who didn't express any type of legitimate reaction.

"Excuse me, Mr. Doctor-Whatever, I have been clean for months. What the fuck do you think is gonna kill me? Your wife's fake breasts or your atrocious sandal tan line?" Rue stated nonchalantly, gesturing to the vacation photo propped up on her therapist's desk. Clearing his throat awkwardly and turning the picture frame away from their view, he leaned forward and looked back and forth between the two sat in front of him.

"This isn't a joking matter. You have a blatant disregard for your personal health. Despite the fact that you claim to have stopped taking opioids, and even if it is true, according to your mother, you aren't eating properly and you have lost a significant amount of weight, which is bad, considering you already had a fairly low body fat percentage to start out with." Rue rolled her eyes.

"I eat enough." Her mother sighed deeply.

"Doctor, what would you recommend?" The doctor pushed up his glasses before squinting at his notes that he had scribbled in the classic "impossible-to-read" doctor handwriting.

"Well first and foremost, it would be beneficial to get her enrolled in some type of extracurricular activity. Make sure she eats a balanced diet and maintains it, as well as the sleep schedule plan we discussed in the previous meeting. Remember, Rue?" 

"Yes, yes. Wake up an hour before I usually do so I don't rush out of the house with two different shoes and go to bed at 9:30 like a grandma." Rue mumbled, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well, those aren't the EXACT words I used, but yes, that's the idea." How is this a person responsible for other's mental wellbeings...

Even if she tried, she wouldn't have been able to recall the rest of that meeting. It was basically more blabber about how she wanted to kick in her own walls a little less and how she hated looking in the mirror at herself a little more. After it ended, she dragged herself out of that depressing room, that depressing building. All the walls were a little too beige and the seats of the chairs a little too uncomfortable for her liking. It was nothing like the hospital. At least people at hospitals saved lives sometimes. Here, all the "doctors" just sat around giving people different labels so people who were fucked up could tell other people what ways they were fucked up. Plus there was no apple juice, strong painkillers, or cherry jello. Just off-brand disposable water cups and the old butterscotch candies that sat in a shallow dish among paperclips and loose rubber bands. The car ride was uneventful. As usual, there was nothing good on the radio. However, there was a party planned at some "whoever-the-fuck, don't-care-to-remember-their-name" jock's house. If it meant seeing some of her few friends and getting so fucked up that she wouldn't be able to feel anything, then she was up for it.

The car pulled up to her house, decorated with some cheap red and green string lights and a Garfield Christmas doormat. Very festive indeed. Christmas wasn't really Rue's thing. No one really knew what to get her. Last year she got a pair of green gym socks. Ha, like she would even go to the gym. She walked through the kitchen, past Gia who sat at the kitchen table working on something, through her too narrow hallways decorated with family photos from when her dad was still alive and everyone was just a little happier, straight to her bedroom where she plopped down onto her bed. She breathed in the familiar smell of must and sweat that was probably due to her "inability to do your damn laundry" according to her mother.

"One week," Rue whispered to herself.

That's how long it's been since her relapse. Since Jules left her behind. Everything seemed to move a little too fast, and yet a little too slow at the same time. She hadn't even bothered trying to text or call. She knew that Jules wouldn't pick up. She has ignored the aching feeling in her chest that was telling her to go talk to Jules's dad. Part of her didn't even want to know what had happened to her. She was afraid to know that Jules was better off without her, thriving. Or worse, that her dad didn't know, and that her body was laying on the side of some highway or in some creep's bathtub. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and sat up. 

"Mom! Can I sleepover at Lexi's?" She yelled.

"Sure. Text me when you decide to come home tomorrow. And don't you DARE go to a party. I will drug test you tomorrow when you come home." Rue groaned.

"How the fuck am I gonna find someone to piss for me tomorrow..." She muttered to herself. 

If she knew who would be providing that pee for her, she probably would have just stayed home.


End file.
